


Align the Dark

by tryslora



Series: Mating Games Round 2 [9]
Category: Lost Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: mating_games, Dark Character, F/M, M/M, Succubus Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been the unaligned succubus for three years... going dark will be like giving up a part of his identity. But he will do it, for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Align the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this for the main challenge (prompt: light and/or dark) for mating_games, but it didn't work in under 750 words AT ALL. Then the bonus challenge posted (crossovers and fusions!) and I might have laughed with glee and jumped at the chance to expand it and use it for that. I am posting both here and on the comm directly so folks can read where they prefer/are more comfortable. And of course, I don't own the world or characters of Teen Wolf, I'm just playing with them.

For three years, Stiles has been the unaligned succubus. He is notorious in the fey community for refusing to choose a side, for being a potential part of a prophecy that no one will explain to him, or even tell him when it’s supposed to come to pass. Being unaligned is a part of his identity, his _self_. Without it, he will be just another succubus, just another fey.

He can retain his uniqueness or he can save Derek.

He chooses to align with the dark.

Derek never needs to know why.

#

“You didn’t have to go dark for me, Stiles. I would have helped you.” Lydia carefully draws serum into syringes, capping them neatly before setting them aside.

Stiles shrugs one shoulder. “You’ve aligned with the dark fey, and the Morrigan wouldn’t approve of you giving dark research to the unaligned succubus.” He grins sharply. “She hates me, and I bet it pisses her off that I’m one of hers now.”

Lydia gives him a worried look. “Exactly, Stiles. You’re one of _hers_ , now. She has control over you. Did you even think about that aspect of it?”

There are so many parts of this that he hasn’t told Lydia. That he hasn’t told anyone. His gaze drifts away from her, refusing to meet her eyes. “I’ve thought it through, Lydia. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” That he’ll pick up the pieces—if there’s anything left to pick up—after everything is over goes unsaid.

She purses her lips and returns sharply to business, laying three syringes on the table. “You have three. One for the kitsune, one for your mother, and one backup.” Stiles looks at them, touching them with light fingertips, while Lydia keeps speaking. “This is your mother, Stiles. Are you certain you’re up for this?”

Stiles smiles tightly before picking up the needles. “Of course I am. She’s the one trying to destroy the world, right? I’m trying to save things here.” There are risks involved in every venture, and he has catalogued them, rated them, placed them in the best order he can find. He knows what he’s doing.

He’s also well aware just how wrong it could go.

Lydia’s fingers press against his cheek, and he can’t resist brushing his lips against her fingertips, feeling the way she shudders at the pleasure he gives by the merest touch. “I love you, Stiles. I don’t want to see this break you.”

“It won’t,” Stiles assures her.

He’s lying.

#

He knows where to find her. She’s not hiding from him anymore, not since he came into his full heritage. Not since she tried to reel him in, pull him to her side in this insane war. He pushes open the door of her apartment, left unlocked and waiting for him as if she knew he would be coming.

Of course he’s here. What else could he do?

“You joined the dark! My darling baby boy, I knew you’d understand someday.” Claudia clasps him to her, kisses his cheeks. “Following in your mother’s footsteps, I’m so proud of you.” There are tears in the corner of her eyes and he can almost fool himself into believing that she’s not crazy.

He tries to see the mother he remembers in her eyes, tries to find the woman who raised him and cuddled him after skinned knees. He tries to find the person he thought was a dream for so long, the one his father once loved.

She’s gone.

She’s _been_ gone for ten years now, and Stiles doesn’t think she’s ever coming back.

When she pulls him closer, he burrows into her embrace like he’s ten years old again and completely unaware of the fey world. He lets himself sink into the memory, _believing_ that he’s safe. He wishes fervently that he could turn back time to his innocent childhood, before the entire world changed around him and sent him reeling.

She never sees the pinprick coming, never suspects that he would betray her. When he lowers her to the ground, watching consciousness fade from her eyes, she holds his gaze and whispers, “Why?”

“You never should have touched Derek.”

#

The next steps are a gamble. He could plan every move until this moment, but from here on out, every step forward must be taken independently of the one before. He has goals, and he has plans, but just like in chess, any game may change because of the other player.

His mother’s game was easy to read, formed by insanity into a twisted purpose. He regrets what he will do with her now, what risk he takes. But he has no other path that he can see, and in the end, he suspects she is beyond redemption. His fingers drift across her cold cheek, sucking out the remnants of her fading energy; she will sleep for days, if she survives.

The only way in is through. He hefts her body over his shoulder and walks through the door into the kitsune’s lair.

“A _lair_ ,” he mutters. “It’s a fucking _lair_. At least the Morrigan has a palatial home, and Lydia has a laboratory. And the Ash… damn, his place is great, even if he’s a pompous ass who speaks in riddles. But no, the evil kitsune has a fucking underground lair. It stinks here.”

He makes his way through the darkness and into the one open room, dropping his mother’s body on the floor, unceremonious with his simultaneous gift and threat. “I joined the dark and I claimed your succubus. Your move, Kira.”

Her eyes flash bright orange when she moves to meet him, claws tipped where they draw down along his cheek. “When you decide to jump in, you go straight for the deep end. I’m impressed, Stiles. Evidence aside, I didn’t think you’d ever go dark.”

Stiles lifts one shoulder. “Power, Kira. You and me, we can destroy the world. And I’m tired of being shit on by both sides. I’m tired of being unknown, ignored, and not _told_ what my purpose in life. I’m tired of being _manipulated_. So here I am, I’m yours. Let’s do this.”

She laughs, swift and bright, and her features change in the light. “What if I’ve already _done_ this, Stiles? What if I’ve already taken what you had to give?”

Memories slide back into his mind, reminding him of thing forgotten, horrors he has buried. He sees himself in her, features twisted to become his own with sunken eyes set in pale flesh. She laughs with his mouth, deep and dark. “I am kitsune, Stiles, and I am nogitsune. I _am_ your darkness.”

“Well, this gives a whole new meaning to _go fuck yourself_ ,” he mutters, and he closes the distance, because what other choice does he have?

Her power burns his lips as soon as they touch and he sucks it in. His body goes tight, alight with her fire, inhaling her essence. She draws power from him and he pulls it back, yanking it into himself, leaving her wet enough for him to smell her musk. Features melt away from his own, shifting back to Kira’s body as he lifts her, pushing her against the wall. She cries out, open for him as he lifts her, fucking into her as he pulls her energy into himself.

It sets fire to his mind, alighting his senses and burning him from the inside. He opens his eyes, bright blue-white and angry, impossible to hold it back. “Oh _fuck_.”

He explodes within her, giving her back everything tenfold, orgasm electric in its intensity. She cries out as he takes and gives, creating a feedback loop that burns her from within until she goes limp in his arms.

He has destroyed the kitsune. He is dark.

He crumples to the ground, heart blackened and done.

#

“Stiles.” His name whispered against his lips, soft and gentle, carefully done with a lick of sweet energy. It is more than he deserves.

He bats whoever it is away, pushes at them. “Don’t.”

“I won’t let you go.”

Hands push him back, laying him out along the ground, stone rough at his back. His succubus’s body is ready when a thick cock pushes into him, strong body stretching over him, _fucking_ him hard and deep. Stiles cries out, feeling the draw of energy begin, the way his body heals as he steals from the man inside of him. He doesn’t have to ask who it is; he knows the taste of his energy better than any other. “Derek, no, I can’t stop. I don’t want to kill you.”

“Take what you need.” Derek kisses him, slow and gentle, every stroke drawing it out until Stiles can’t help but try to speed it up, drinking like he’s dying in the desert. It washes the taste of Kira away, fills him with light until he’s screaming, digging fingernails down Derek’s back, crying out with the fresh blush of orgasm.

He falls back to earth as Derek groans, filling him. They lie there, replete and shockingly alive. Stiles kisses Derek slowly, gently, lips tingling at the touch.

“You did it to rescue me,” Derek murmurs, fingers drifting over skin, gentle and comforting. Of course he knows Stiles’s regrets, _of course_ he knows. There is no one who knows Stiles better, and no one else who would forgive him this. “I would have done the same.”

Stiles may be dark, but Derek is safe and they are together. It will always be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
